Photographer
Photographer is a character in The Battle Royale S2. Profile Cool Shit You Can Do: Photographer has a strong telepathy, though he doesn't really use it. It bothers him to be distracted by people so he suppresses it. When he is asleep, his dreams have a strange tendency to meld with the real world. Also, he is unable to suppress his telepathy, so more often than not, his dreams also take on nearby people's dreams, or even their fears. He has a dreamself, of course, one that is usually someone he'd like to be. His dreamself is always aware that it's a dream, but he doesn't really have control over anything. More often than not, his dream consists of his dreamself carrying away from whatever nightly terrors are spawned from his mind. (After all, they'll kill him.) Photographer also has empathy with inanimate objects. He can talk to them and convince them to help him out or at least share information. Objects don't exactly gain a life of their own around his presence. It's not like they could move around. But he could talk a door into staying locked for certain people or have a pencil help him write since he's actually illiterate. He also has small shapeshifting powers, but nothing really big. Just smaller/shorter more/less fingers, sprouting mouths, little things like that. Cool Weapons You Have: Photographer doesn't really carry around much. As his name implies, he carries around a camera around his neck. He also carries around a knife for protection. They're all very good friends. He may or may not be in a relationship with the camera. Description: Photographer is not very good around living beings. He talks to them in short, clipped sentences and trips over his words and drops into silence and all that jazz. He is much more comfortable with inanimate objects, except clothes. Clothes are touchy and defensive. He doesn't know what to think about robots. To everybody, though, he tries to be polite and seems to make himself shorter than most people, probably in an attempt to seem less threatening. He always seems to need support from others to go through with an action because he's not very sure with himself. He is pretty much easily pushed around and against violence or even simple confrontations. He is a bit narcoleptic. He also always refers to himself as 'a photographer' rather than just 'Photographer.' I will reluctantly describe Photographer as a 3-d shadow. He is pretty rectangular in shape. He tends to have stumpy legs and three blocky fingers (just because he's more comfortable with three). He is humanoid in shape because that way not many people throw stones at him. The camera hangs around his neck and his knife is just stuck conveniently in his side. Biography: Most likely, Photographer was a lab experiment gone awry. When a college exploded, he was found wandering around the ruins, the only survivor. It is uncertain whether he was once human or had just been created spontaneously. In a world filled with dwarves and demons and sometimes fallen demigods, it was decided that though he was a freak and possibly an abomination, he was pretty harmless and so he was left to his own devices. Eventually he got a job as a photographer. He couldn't stay in any sort of apartment or house because the neighbors would then complain about his dreams crashing into their rooms. Most of the time, it seemed that people were just angry at him whether it was his boss or just some random passersby. So, he turned to inanimate objects for companionship. Favorite Food: Meat is nice. Oh, and plants. And obnoxious clothes. Fears: Being stuck in a room with a bunch of animates. Becoming obsolete or losing his purpose/the camera. What Were You Doing When A Big Horrifying Arm Grabbed You Out Of Space: Taking a picture of said big horrifying arm because it would really make a good shot for the newspaper. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Royale S2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Telepaths Category:"Normal" Category:Knifers